Computing devices have become more feature-oriented and able to provide more flexibly than even some desktop computers. Most computing devices in use today can have features including personal digital assistants, messaging services, video capabilities, cameras, Internet connectivity, voice automated responses, and connectivity to Wi-Fi services, etc. Unlike desktop computers, mobile devices can provide features to users based upon the location of the wireless device.